


Respiro

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: BL, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il respiro affannoso, bollente ed estremamente seducente di Tezuka inebriava l'aria.<br/>Partecipa all'ottava edizione del p0rnfest! Prompt Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Respiro affannoso</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respiro

**Author's Note:**

> Titole: Respiro  
> Fandom Prince of tennis  
> Prompt Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Respiro affannoso  
> Parole 135

  
Il respiro affannoso, bollente ed estremamente seducente di Tezuka inebriava l'aria.  
Adorava tutto di quel ragazzo anche qualcosa di semplice come quello che durante i loro rapporti riscaldava l'aria come nient'altro al mondo.  
Un tepore che gli arrivava fin dentro facendogli desiderare quel ragazzo sempre di più, sempre più innamorato di quel rivale che era riuscito a rubare il suo cuore, cosa che nessun altro era riuscito a fare prima di all'ora.  
«Atobe...» gemeva sotto le attenzioni che gli riservava con quei respiri affannosi che non faceva altro che inebriare il suo essere.  
«Tezuka...»  
Quelle spinte nel rovente corpo dell'altro, così caldo che era capace di creare in lui una voglia crescente, che si riversava sempre in quei gesti che gli venivano dal cuore e che sperava potessero raggiungere quello del rivale.  
«Ti amo, Tezuka.»


End file.
